X-Factor
by lilmizzkkCullen
Summary: one shot Bella goes to the x-factor what will happen 7 positive reviews if you want a sequal most Cullen family are mentioned or described. all human


One shot

BPOV

I woke up to my alarm ,I'm so nervous .Alice should be here soon ,my phone beeped and a picture of Alice popped up on my screen

"Hello Alice" I said when I picked up the phone

"Hey Bella are you ready If not then hurry we don't wanna be late" she screeched down the phone

"K im just going to get in the shower you can let yourself in with the keys you have" I said to her

" When I get to yours can I pick your outfit?" she asked

"But Alice…"

"You know I will any way ,I will make sure its not to me and more you this time ok?"she said

"Ok just coz I know you will anyway" I huffed.

"Bye"

Alice is my best friend she has been since we were five. We met in kinder garden and I guess ever since then we have been inseparable .its weird as we are so different she's short with short black hair and im tall with long brown hair.

Today we are going to the x-factor to audition well I was anyway she made me

When I got out the shower she was I my room throwing all of my clothes on the floor screaming "OMG none of this is suitable for a TV appearance im going to mine to get you clothes and you get dressed and do you make up "

Before I could answer she was already out my front door and driving to her house. Alice will be Alice. I ate breakfast,dried my hair and did my make up as Alice came rushing into my room throwing a set of clothes at me, she pushed me into the bathroom and told me to be dressed in 10 minutes. she had picked out a black skirt that came to my lower mid thigh and a deep royal blue blouse. when I was dressed she threw a pair of deep royal blue heals and some silver jewellery at me then grabbed a black cardigan and my purse and pulled me into her car. On the way to the auditions I was getting more and more nervous Alice gave me my phone and headphones and told me to relax I listened to music until we got there.

When we got there we had to wait in line for 2 hours until I got to the front of the line

"hi" said the woman at the desk she was tall blond and very beautiful

"hi im here to audition "

"ok fill out this form please "she said as she smiled genuinely

when I had finished she gave me a sticker with my number on it 0297450 we were sent to the waiting room after I gave her the CD with my music on it.

after about 1 hour a lady came and told me the judges were ready for me .Alice and I followed her backstage and then she sent me to the stage

when I walked onto stage I was even more nervous then I saw the judges ,there was Jasper hale ,a tall blond man, Emmett McCarty, a short built man. and Jane volturi,an average heighted blond woman, and final Edward Cullen, a gorgeous, tall, bronze haired man.

"what's your name" Edward asked me

"Bella swan"

"how old are you and what do you want to do with your life" he asked

" Im 22 and I would like to be a singer" I replied

"ok good, start when you are ready oh and good luck"

"ok thank you"

The music started playing and I stated singing.

**"**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
>Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly<br>Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
>Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all<p>

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Loving him was red

Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song<br>Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
>Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong<p>

Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Oh, red  
>Burning red<p>

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
>Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go<br>But moving on from him is impossible  
>When I still see it all in my head<br>In burning red  
>Burning, it was red<p>

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
>'Cause loving him was red<br>Yeah, yeah, red  
>We're burning red<p>

And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
>Comes back to me, burning red<br>Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street."

The music stopped and all four judges stood up clapping as well as the audience

Emmet started "that was amazing really im soo happy you came in here today"

"thank you" I muttered embarrassed

Everyone else had huge smiles and then they voted

"yes" they all said together

"thank you so much "I said

Me and Alice went home and I started to prepare for the future


End file.
